I was just trying to find the goddam bathroom
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Daryl needs to take a piss but gets distracted by a certain someone. One shot, Caryl.


Daryl walked briskly down the hall of the CDC, he needed to take a piss badly, dam that wine it had just about wrecked his bladder. This place was like a fucking mansion. Was it really that hard to find a bathroom in this cursed place, maybe it was just hard cause his head was spinning a bit. He'd never admit it though, he was fine, he was completely sober. Yeah Dixon that is going to work. Yes! A bathroom it was like landing on the gates of heaven well if you believed in that sort of thing. He jogged towards it and yanked the door open not thinking twice about it. He hadn't expected Carol who had just seemingly showered to be standing with just a towel draped around her waist. His body felt on fire shit, this wasn't good. Fuck who knew she had such a goddam good body on her, fuck if only she looked like that dam Lori. They wouldn't just about to be greeted to another friend, drink always ruins ye Dixon. Her eyes were closed, any chance she hadn't saw him, he could get away scot free it seemed. He tried to back away but he stumbled onto his ass looking up at her from an even more awkward angle. Oh holy hell. She opened her eyes, exclaimed and attempted to cover herself up. She fumbled with another towel, throwing it across her chest, he didn't know what he could possibly do to make this any better. He climbed awkwardly to his feet scratching the back of his head, trying to not appear flushed. "Daryl this better not have been on purpose."  
"No!" he exclaimed "I was just…I didn't know you were in there. I swear, I would never…"  
Carol raised her eyebrow at him and held out her hand to stop him "Calm down. Were grownups nothing you haven't seen before I'm sure." She smiled mischievously at him and Daryl gaped at her, who was this woman and when had Carol been replaced.  
"Nothing as good as that." He blurted, oh god, his tongue had betrayed him, his mind had been stunned by seeing her naked. He felt his face grow red, the tips of his ears burned, he looked down at the ground hoping it would swallow him alive. "I didn't mean to…"  
She held out her hand to stop him talking again, was she ever gonna let him talk? A small chuckle escaped her and unwillingly a laugh escaped him to. Her laugh was infectious and his body was a goddam traitor, he needed to get out of here fast! "Daryl did ye need something?"  
His mind was blank, he had no words literally none, Jesus Dixon vocabulary isn't usually this bad think ye moron. "Oh….eh…..oh yeah I needed to go to take a piss."  
Well could've said that better, Carol still had a smirk across her face and he cursed her, he was about to explode the wine wasn't helping either. "I'll get changed into something that isn't a towel and then it's all yours. Unless you can't wait that long. You're welcome to join me." She teased and any other time he would've appreciated how at ease she seemed but not when he felt like this.  
He felt himself stammering "No..no…I'll wait."  
"Don't object that much Daryl ye can offend a girl." She smiled and with that slammed the door in his face and he sunk to his knees.

Get a grip of yourself Dixon just cause she's a fine looking woman doesn't mean ye get to attack her cause ye got a bit of wine in ye. He jumped as Carol pushed through the door her hair still dripping, the droplets running down the back of her neck and he took a haggard breath. "You okay?"  
"Fine." He barked trying to get back to his gruff tone he used with them usually.  
"Calm down or I might feel it's necessary to see you naked. To get even."  
He stumbled away from her and looked expecting her face to be smiling at him, she can't be serious, that ain't happening. "I'm joking. Take a breath before you collapse." She laughed leaning towards him.  
He could feel her warm breath on the side of his face, what was she doing, what the hell was happening? Breath normally ye goddam fool. She pressed her warm lips to his cheek and stepped away from him still smiling. That wouldn't of happened if he wasn't slightly buzzed, he wouldn't have let it, can't curse alcohol enough. He felt his body burn, he just stared at her gobsmacked "Toilet, Daryl."  
At the reminder he fled into the bathroom, trying to sober up. He felt more intoxicated than he had a few minutes okay. Dam woman.  
Carol smiled to herself as she walked down the hall "Looks like Dixon has a weakness after all, better not tell the others on him."


End file.
